


La decadenza celebrale di Hogwarts

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice sciocca [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Slice of Life, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una parodia delle sezione fanfiction di Harry Potter. Una serie di cliche ormai entrati nel fanon, portati alle loro estreme conseguenze. Spero di strapparvi almeno un sorriso.Ha partecipato al contest: “Like Frankenstein… Junior”.





	La decadenza celebrale di Hogwarts

La decadenza celebrale di Hogwarts  
   
“Ai miei tempi Hogwarts era una scuola. Ora i ragazzi aspettano le ragazze, fanno i litigi da marito e moglie, usano biblioteca e stanza delle necessità per  _pomiciare_  e di studiare non se ne parla” si lamentò Gazza. Sospirò guardando dalla finestra, appoggiato sopra il davanzale di pietra.  
Hermione passò sotto di lui. Aveva dei lunghi capelli lisci e neri, indossava un top rosso sangue e dei pantaloni blu scuro inguinali.  
“Tarantallegra!” gridò una voce maschile dietro di lei.  
Le gambe di Hermione cominciarono a ballare furiosamente la tarantella. Draco scoppiò a ridere e si avvolse in un mantello nero, mostrando un sorriso dotato di lunghi canini.  Hermione socchiuse gli occhi e rifletté il proprio sguardo in quello di lui.  
“Non puoi farmi questo, lo so che mi ami!” gli gridò. Malfoy sgranò gli occhi e strinse la bacchetta fino a far sbiancare le nocche.  
“Come fai a sapere della mia ossessione segreta?” sibilò. Ron arrivò correndo, stringeva in una mano un cosciotto di pollo e l’olio gli scendeva lungo la mano e sul braccio macchiandogli la maglia.  
“Hermione, tu ami me! Siamo fidanzati!” le ricordò. Hermione schioccò la lingua, mentre l’incanto che le avvolgeva le gambe cessava e lei smetteva di danzare.  
“Ron, non posso amarti. Siamo diversi e poi siamo troppo amici. Sei il mio migliore amico per sempre” spiegò. Allargò le braccia facendo oscillare la borsa piena di libri che portava a tracolla. Ron digrignò i denti e si passò l’altra mano sulla guancia spruzzata di efelidi.  
“Allora perché mi hai baciato?!” domandò alzando la voce. Hermione abbassò il capo, sospirò e strinse i libri al petto.  
“Perché ti amo di bene” ammise. Ron si voltò di scatto, le sue orecchie avevano la stessa tonalità dei suoi capelli e indicò Draco.  
“E allora chi ameresti? Malfoy che prendi a pugni?” chiese. Hermione annuì, stringendo i pugni e conficcando le unghie nella carne fino a lasciare delle mezzalune bianche.  
“Certo che sì! Lui ha i capelli ordinatamente spettinati e i pantaloni neri aderenti! Lui è figo, Ron, tu no” ribatté secca. Ron scosse il capo e si voltò verso Draco.  
“E tu come mai adesso ameresti quella che per te è una mezzosangue?!” gli gridò.  
“Perché ha la pelle diafana e perfetta, le curve al posto giusto, ed è diventata gelida perché la guerra l’ha cambiata” ribatté Malfoy. Silente percorse il corridoio, si fermò davanti ai tre ragazzi e si passò la mano nella lunga barba grigia.  
“Che cosa succede qui?” domandò pacato. Si premette gli occhiali a mezzaluna contro il viso e le sue iridi color fiordaliso brillarono.  
“Preside, Malfoy si fa tutta la scuola!” urlò Ron, violaceo in volto.  
“Mi sono fatto Ginny per scommessa, Luna perché si è infilata legata nel mio letto, Lavanda perché sveniva al mio passaggio. Con Hope ho avuto la mia volta più piacevole, con Clove ho capito che l’odio può ugualmente portare passione, con Daphne …”. Enumerò il figlio di Lucius. Una porta si aprì e ne uscì la testa di Zabini, seguita da quella di Pansy.  
“Eh certo! Tutte ti vogliono, tutte ti cercano” disse Zabini.  
“Anch’io!” strillò Pansy. Silente si leccò le labbra.  
“E nessun ragazzo? Mio caro Draco, ragazzo mio, mi hai molto deluso. Sessanta miliardi di punti a Grifondoro perché si capisca la condotta corretta” borbottò. Raggiunse gli altri due giovani Serpeverde, rispinse le loro teste oltre la porta e la richiuse, allontanandosi lungo il corridoio. Ron cadde in ginocchio e si nascose il viso tra le mani.  
“Tutto questo non è possibile” farfugliò.  
 “Mione!” gridò Harry alla fine del corridoio. Corse verso l’amica, la raggiunse, la abbracciò e la strinse a sé.  
“Cioè, è così bello vederti, cioè, insomma…” farfugliò.  
“Sfregiato, a causa tua rischiamo nuovamente di perdere la coppa delle case!” strepitò Malfoy. Harry mise la mano sulla bacchetta e si voltò verso di lui.  
“Questo perché siete sfigati, c’hai presente bello?” domandò. Draco si voltò dandogli le spalle e si allontanò.  
“Io, te, terzo piano tra un’ora. Devo farla vedere al preside, anche se amerò sempre Zanna di castoro” sibilò, procedendo a passo spedito.  
“Se pensa che io abbia paura, si sbaglia. Tra un’ora ci sarò!”. Si vantò Harry. Ron alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e sospirò.  
“Harry sei idiota! Non hai capito niente. Quello là vuole fare una diversa gara di  _bacchette_ con te!” strepitò. Hermione spintonò Harry e scoppiò a piangere.  
“Malfoy deve essere solo mio!”. Piagnucolò. La Mc Grannit uscì dalla classe, afferrò per la collottola e lo trascinò con sé.  
“Lei ha ancora un cervello e di teste pensanti abbiamo già Piton, ma almeno lui non si fa lo shampoo e non lo ascolta nessuno. Non possiamo permettercelo” brontolò gelida. Lo trascinò fino alla torre di pietra, dove stava in cima la stanza del preside e si fermò davanti al gargoyle.  
“Caccabombe” recitò. Il gargoyle saltò di lato e la donna continuò a trascinare il Weasley lungo le scale. Raggiunse la porta del preside, la aprì e gettò dentro il giovane. Questo rotolò tra una serie di liquirizie che strisciavano sul pavimento, mordendo l’aria. Il giovane saltò e si nascose sopra il tavolo del preside. Qui c’erano una serie di boccette.  
“Il primo dente di Tom, il primo Horcrux di Riddle, Quando Riddle ha imparato il primo incantesimo, Come ho fatto entrare a Hogwarts un pazzo disturbato” lesse le targhette sopra i ricordi imbottigliati. Alzò lo sguardo e singhiozzò, le lacrime gli rigarono il volto mentre la porta si chiudeva.  
“La prego, non mi trasformi in un orologio da taschino o peggio! La scongiuro, Hogwarts è la mia casa” piagnucolò. La Mc Granitt assottigliò le labbra fino a renderle sottili ed espirò dalle narici.  
“Il posto dove insegnano professori che portano creature pericolose? Il luogo dove per punizione vi mandiamo di notte in una foresta con ragni giganti, centauri pericolosi, spettri, cadaveri di unicorni e bestie rare? Oppure quello in cui organizziamo tornei con draghi veri?” domandò la donna.  
“Grifondoro, Serpeverde, Serpeverde!” si mise a gridare il cappello, da sopra l’ultimo scaffale di un mobiletto a vetri.  
“Miseriaccia, non lo sta indossando nessuno”. Fece notare Ron.  
“Ogni tanto fa così da solo” rispose la Mc Grannit. Ron abbassò il capo ed espirò.  
“Che cosa mi farà?” chiese. La donna si trasformò in un gatto con disegnati degli occhiali sul volto.  
“Le toglieremo il cervello, come a tutti gli altri. Bastano una decina di stupeficium” spiegò. Ron annuì lentamente.  
 


End file.
